Botanical classification: Calibrachoa sp. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Kakegawa S46xe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Kakegawa S46xe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made in November 1998 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was a Calibrachoa breeding line with violet colored flowers known as 7BC-38A. The male parent was Calibrachoa variety xe2x80x98Kakegawa S27xe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,044P2.
In February 1999, F1 seed was sown from this cross and 30 plants were transplanted to outdoors. Various shades of rose and yellow flowered plants were observed. Three plants with light yellow flowers were selected. In August 1999 these plant lines were then vegetatively propagated and grown to flowering stage in pots. Trait stability was evaluated during the summer of 2000 in greenhouses in Japan.
The breeder selected one line, for its flower color and abundance, to be vegetatively propagated and further evaluated in Salinas, Calif. during 2001. This selection was subsequently named xe2x80x98Kakegawa S46xe2x80x99 and was determined to have its trait characteristics firmly fixed.